Fortune of Love
by BestWishes
Summary: FemaleAllen: Allen was walking on the street. Then She saw a young lady bullying and came to her rescue. Then the young lady tell her a love fortune for payment. Laven.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I'll decided that i'm making a Laven Some other Yullen for the Second time i think XD hope you enjoy! ^^. I know all OCC's i think XD.**_

**_Warning: Beware of my wrong spelling._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own -man. It belong's to Katsura Hoshino.**_

**_Summary: FemaleAllen: Allen was walking on the street. Then She saw a young lady bullying and came to her rescue. Then the young lady tell her_ _a love fortune for payment. Laven._**

**Allen was walking on the street every morning. Then she saw a young lady bullying. Then Allen came to them.**

**"Oi! Don't hurt her!" Said Allen shouting. Then the boy's heard her.**

**"Heheh! Look! it's another freak!" Said the boy insulting her. Allen vein's pop.**

**"Hahahah! Freak! Freaaaak~" Said Another boy with a tone of cheerfulness. Allen Vein pop more.**

**"You wanna a fight? you piece of ----" Said Allen shouting.**

**"A Fight eh? Bring it on Freak O! Go Boy's attack the weak girl!" Said the Leader. The 2 boy's attack Allen but dodge it. Allen attack back. All the punche's of the boy's dodge it easily and use a counter attack. The 2 Boy's fall on the ground. The Leader laught and run forward straight and punch Allen's face.**

**"You... You ruin my face! How dare you!" Said Allen with a scary tone and the Dark Aurora appeared. Then the Leader shivered.**

**"O..ow.." Said the leader shivering and shaking. Then Allen glare at him and the leader of the boy panic run to the 2 boy's carrying them and run. Then Allen snicker's at the boy's running.**

**"Th-Thank you" Said the young lady. Allen turn at her and smile.**

**"Your welcome" Said Allen smilling at her brightly.**

**"I'll tell you a love fortune for the payment for saving my life" Said the young lady smilling at her.**

"**N-no! You don't have to!" Said Allen denaying her offer.**

**"Yes you have to! You save my life for the bullies. I need to repay you!" Said the young lady smilling at her. Allen sigh and accept her offer with a nodd. The young lady smiled at her.**

**"Now. Can i borrow your left hand?" Said the young lady**

**"N-no! you can't you will see my....strange left arm" Said Allen with a sad voice**

**"It's okay. I don't care about your strange arm ,White long hair and a scar on your face" Said the young lady holding her left and right arm.**

**"Re-really? But i think my strange apperance will never loved me by someone" Said Allen with a weak smile.**

**"Of course you have! Maybe someone will never cared about your strange apperance. I saw it with your right hand palm" Said the young lady with a bright smile. Then Allen blush and saw her right palm.**

**"Tha-Thank you.. A-and your name is?" Said Allen Blushly.**

**"I'm Lenalee Lee nice to meet you!" Said the young lady with a smile on her face.**

**"I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you to!** **But I know it's a boy's name. Weird is'nt it?" Said Allen with a blush on her face.**

**"It is. But I better get going now my brother will be worried about me. He have Sister Complex" Said Lenalee giggle.**

**"Ok!" Said Allen smilling.**

**"Ok see yah Allen! Oh! By the way you will see him at your school" Said Lenalee with a smile and run off and wave at Allen and left.**

**"Him? Who's him? But I thank you You that someone will loved me but... They will hate me when my apperance will be seen someone and I never believed in love. The only person love me is Mana and his friend Cross" Said Allen with a sad voice and look at the sky.**

**'**_Is that right. Right Mana?_**' Said Allen looking at the sky. Allen sigh **

**"I better go home quickly or Cross will be Scold at me" Said Allen with a sweat drop and walk away.**

**To be Continue.**

**Author's note: Ugly is'nt it? I wish my writing,Spelling and Grammar will be good. I have to practice more in here XD. Oh! iIt's OCC's sorry about that ^_^. Review's if you want to XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Chapter 2 is here! Hope you enjoy XD. "Sigh" I Know it's ugly. I Need More Practice to Improved my senteces or Spelling,Grammar and writing. Ok! Review's or not Review. I forgot it's OCC's_**

_**Warning: Beware of my Spelling and My Grammar. ( I'm practicing here XD)**_

_**Disclaimer: -man it's not really mine. It Belong's to Great Katsura Hoshino The one and only ^_^.**_

**Allen was already at home. When she open the door and saw Cross waiting at the door. Allen sweat drop.**

**"So...Why are you late? It's Meal Time already" Said Cross with his arm cross and stepping up and down at his right foot waiting impatiently. Allen more sweat drop.**

**"I-I know I'm late because I saw a girl bullying but I became friend at her I think" Said Allen playing her finger's like a child.**

**"Ok...I have a bad new's for you" Said Cross**

**"W-what is it?" Said Allen nervously**

**"I'm going on the job far away from here. Can I trust you leaving this house alone?" Said Cross rasing his right brow. Allen nodded**

**"Good. Remmember while I'm gone on my job. Come home every early. Don't worry I'll come back home in vacation" Said Cross.**

**"Ok! Leave this house to me! Don't worry I'll take good care of it" Said Allen smilling at his Gaurdian. Cross smiled at her and hug her.**

**"Remmember have fun at your new school. I hope you have ton's of friend's" Said Cross whipering to Allen's ear's.**

**"Yes....I will" Said Allen whipering and hug back at Cross. Then Cross stop hugging and Allen to.**

**"Ok! Let's go to the table and eat our meal" Said Cross smilling. Allen nodded and Close the door and lock it. Cross go to the kitchen and Allen followed. Cross sit down on the chair already prepared a thousand's of meal for Allen and Cross normal meal. Allen sit down on the chair began to ask a question.**

**"Cross.." Said Allen.**

**"It's Tommorow" Said Cross began to eat.**

**"Hey! I'm not finish talking yet" Said Allen cross her arm's and frowning.**

**"Heh! How many time's do I have to tell you. Just call me Daddy" Said Cross continue eating.**

**"But I like Cross better than Daddy" Said Allen smilling.**

**"If you said so. Eat your meal after it get's cold" Said Cross Smilling and Continue to eat.**

**Then Cross and Allen finish their meal and It's 1:30 Pm in afternoon.**

**"Cross! I better get going now to my part time job" Said Allen shouting.**

**"Ok! Be careful! Not to be late going back home by yourself!" Said Cross Shouting.**

**"I will!" Said Allen shouting and smilling "Bye!" Said Allen locked the door and close it.**

**Then Allen go to her job on Maid Cafe. Allen open the door and saw Jerry the cooker, Miranda the Assistant and Lenalee the new worker**

**"Lenalee!?" Said Allen shocked**

**"Huh!? Allen! It's nice to see you again" Said Lenalee smilling. Allen run and hug her and Lenalee hug her back.**

**"So Allen do you known each other?" Said Miranda walking to them. Then Allen stop hugging and Lenalee to.**

**"Yeah! We saw each other in the morning" Said Allen smilling at Miranda.**

**"Yeah! Allen save my life on those bad bullies I saw her fighting." Said Lenalee smilling**

**"What!? How heroic you are Allen" Said Jerry pop on the cashier smilling at Allen.**

**"I-It's nothing really" Said Allen blushing. Everyone laught. Allen was so lucky that Jerry accept her on the job. Allen smiled at them.**

**"Allen let's change our clothes into a maid costume" Said Lenalee. Allen nodd at her. Then 15 minutes later Lenalee and Allen finished wearing a Maid costume.**

**"Wow! Allen your so cute wearing that maid costume" Said Lenalee smiled.**

**"Y-you to! But I need my powder to hide my scar and hide my left arm with a gloved we wear" Said Allen smilling at Lenalee. Then Allen scar was no where to be seen, Allen and Lenalee put their gloves.**

**"Wow...Allen you look so beautiful not wearing any hair clip's and you have long beautiful white hair and a make up on it" Said Lenalee amazed Allen beauty**

**"S-stop that Lenalee you making me blush" Said Allen blushing and playing her finger's. Lenalee smiled at her. **

**"Lenalee can I asked you a question?" Said Allen stop playing her finger's.**

**"Sure! You can asked anything" Said Lenalee smilling.**

**"Are you a Fortune Teller? Why are you here?" Said Allen with a question look.**

**"Yes I'm really a fortune teller I only known Love Fortune but I quit because My Brother was so worried and already fond a new job for me so I'm here" Said Lenalee and sigh**

**"Heheheh! Your Brother really have a Sister Complex. I wish I can met him but I'm so busy picking my Gaurdian present because his leaving at my house tommorow to go on a job in a far away place" Said Allen sighing**

**"I see." Said Lenalee.**

**"Oh! Today I already made my mind to buy a neclace for my Gaurdian" Said Allen smilling at Lenalee.**

**"Oh! You can buy a locker that he can remmember you on the picture " Said Lenalee Smilling.**

**"Ok! That's a great idea. Let's go work hard!" Said Allen. Lenalee nodd and off they go to the entrance. Then at 3:30 pm Jerry accepted to give Allen's money early and also accepted She's gonna to buy something special from Cross. Allen waved at Lenalee goodbye and walk away. Then at 5:45 Allen was already home inside her room holding Cross present. She put inside his drawer to hide it and go down stair's. To the kitchen to meet Cross.**

**"So..How's your day?" Asked Cross.**

**"It's fun! I met my new friend again" Said Allen smilling at Cross. Cross smiled back and prepared their Dinner.**

_**To Be Continue.**_

_**Author's Note: Hope you like it. "sigh" My Little brother is sick. I Wish You get Better soon your Birthday is coming closer in May.17 to become 1 year old! In May.17 I'm going to the party. Sorry i can't Update in 17 This is an advance note so see yah!**_

_**Oh! Almost Forgot Allen and Lavi will get to see each other in their school be patient Laven Fan's and also I'm not Gonna put any dirty words because my parent's will Scold at me so See Yah! ^_^.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Waaah! I Wish my mom never see this that i save this Chapter. I Put a sticky note at my mom saying Please Don't read it and a "Puppy eye's" XD Maybe Later I'll erase it XD. Oh Yeah! I'm on my mother's laptop not mine XD.**_

_**Warning: Beware of my Wrong Spelling,Senteces and Grammar (Hope you enjoy!)**_

_**Disclaimer: -man is not mine. It belong's to Katsura Hoshino. Thank you ^_^**_

**At 5:30 A.M Allen woke up and go to her drawer and take the present. Allen go down stair's holding Cross's present behind and saw Cross ready to leave.**

**"Oh!? Allen you woke up early" Said Cross smilling holding his suit case.**

**"Of course! I want to give you this." Said Allen and Show cross his present.**

**"What's this?" Asked Cross.**

**"Open it" Said Allen smilling. Cross opened the box and saw a golden locker shape heart and open it with a picture of Allen and Cross. Allen hug Cross and Cross hug back.**

**"Thank you" Said Cross whisper in Allen's ear.**

**"Thank you to for taking good care of me and Also have a safe journey. Father" Said Allen whiper to Cross's ear. Cross shocked what Allen said and smile at her. the two of them stop hugging each other.**

**"What did you say?" Asked Cross.**

**"I said **_**I Love You**_**. Father" Said Allen smilling. Cross cry in tear's of joy.**

**"**_**I Love You**_** to daughter" Said Cross with tear's in his eye's and smiled at him. Then Cross wipe his tear's and open the door and close it. While walking.**

**"Bye! Father Have A Safe Journey!" Said Allen shouting and waving good bye at the window. Cross saw it and waved good bye at her. Allen saw Cross walking until it disappeared.**

**"Now. What shall i do when my father's gone?" Said Allen thinking. Then a Golden Ball appeared flying at Allen. Then the Golden Ball open his mouth and saw Cross saying something.**

**"I forgot to tell you my daughter. You will taking good care of my creation so that you will never be lonely. His named is Timcanpy he eat's everything" Said Cross in the image. Then Timcanpy closed his mouth. Allen shocked at the golden ball flying. Then she snapped off.**

**"Hi! Timcanpy. I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you and I hoped we will became friend's" Said Allen smilling at Timcanpy. Then Timcanpy fly to Allen's head. Allen giggled.**

**"Let's eat Timcanpy. I guess your hungry" Said Allen taking Timcanpy at her top of her head and smilling. Then Timcanpy nodded. Then Allen cook and prepared her mountain's of food and Timcanpy eat his normal food. Then Allen finished her break fast and timcanpy to. Allen look at the Calendar.**

**"School is coming nearer. I hope that i made some friend's" Said Allen sighing. Then Timcanpy fly to Allen's head to give comfort.**

**"Thank's Tim" Said Allen Smilling at her new friend.**

_**To Be Continue.**_

_**Author's Note: it's OCC's i know. Hope you like my 3rd fanfic. Need More Practice! So that i will became a good story writer! ^_^ And ALso please review ^_^. And sorry about the short chapter ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Ok! Here's the next chapter. Allen's school name is the Black Order Academy. I Know they have lot's of name called their school the Black Order Academy XD. The teacher called the General Gold clothes and their crest is gold. The Silver crest and their clothes is Exorcist's the highest Student. The Hood and brown clothes is the Finder's student's the lowest. The Black Order Academy have enemy called The Noah Academy. The highest rank is the noah and the lower one's called Akuma's they have Level 4, Level 3, Level 2 and Level 1 student's. The Black Order student's hated the noah. Don't know why but they hated it XD. And They are lot's of secret's both of the school you soon will find out ^_^_**

_**Warning: Beware of my wrong spelling,Grammar and my senteces XD.**_

_**Disclaimer: -man is not mine. It belong's to Katsura Hoshino.**_

**Allen was woke up early wiping her eye's and saw the clock it's only 5:20 A.M. She yawn and look at the calendar today is her new start of school. Allen smiled and prepare her break fast. Allen go down stair's and saw Timcanpy flying and go to her top head. Allen giggle.**

**"So you want some breakfast Tim?" Said Allen. Then Timcanpy nodded. Allen giggle then go to the kitchen. Then 20 minutes later. Timcanpy and Allen finish their break fast. Then they both go to the bathroom. Allen don't mind seeing Timcanpy her naked. Allen never knew Timcanpy can record when he see's. Then Timcanpy blush when he see Allen naked. Then Timcanpy use his mouth to open the door quickly. Allen noticed and smiled.**

**"So you want to get out of here don't you?" Said Allen. Timcanpy nodded with a blush. Allen smiled and open the door. Then Timcanpy go outside and Allen close the door. Then 10 minutes later. Allen finally finish her bath and go to her closet and put her school uniform. Then 5 minutes later. Allen pick up her powder to hide the scar and some glove so that nobody see her left arm. Then Allen pick up her school bag and go outside her room and go down stair ready to go to her new school.**

**"Timcanpy you stay here to watch the house while I'm out for school" Said Allen. Timcanpy nodded then Allen smile at him and wave good bye. Allen remmembered how she get's her school uniform.**

_**Flash back**_

**_Allen go downstair wiping her eye's and saw Cross talking to the telephone._**

**_".I'll talk to you later I better tell Allen" Said Cross talking to the telephone and say "GoodBye" and close the phone. When Cross turn and saw Allen at downstair._**

**_"Good Morning and Good timing" Said Cross smilling at Allen._**

**_"Good morning to and Who are you talking to the Phone?" Asked Allen._**

_**"It's a secret" Said Cross.**_

**_"Oh! Come on! Please?" Said Allen using her puppy eye's._**

_**"Not gonna work this time" Said Cross closing his eye's**_

**_"I have a good new's for you. Your going to a new school to transfer on june 15" Said Cross open his eye's,smilling and changing the subject ._**

**_"Yey! Today I'll start a new school life and made ton's of friend's!" Said Allen Fire to her eye's forgot who's Cross talking on the phone._**

_**"Good luck and By the way your school name is The Black Order Academy" Said Cross.**_

_**End Flash Back**_

**'That's that. Father tell's everything on my size and have some hood and Black gloved to the telephone and The delivery man door bell fast. That's how I got the uniform' Said Allen's thought and sigh.**

**"The Black Order Academy huh?" Said Allen walking then suddenly she look at the left and saw the academy. Allen wondered how she got here and go inside the black order. Then she bump someone.**

**"Ow! S-sorry" Said Allen fall down on the ground.**

**"It's alright beautiful young lady and take my hand's." Said the boy voice. Allen look up and saw a eye patch and green emerald eye's he have orange red hair some gear on his top forehead. Allen take the boy's hand and stand up straight and clean her uniform.**

**"I'm really sorry" Said Allen bowing. Then the boy blush because she is beautiful she have white long hair and gorgeous grey eye's he never seen before.**

**"I-I told you it's alright" Said the boy scratching his cheek blushly. Allen smiled brightly. The other boy's blush because Allen was so cute.**

**"I'm Allen Walker By the way. I know it's a weird name calling a girl like that" Said Allen blushly.**

**"I-It's alright. I'm Lavi Bookman It's a pleasure to meet you Allen" Said Lavi bowing and smilling. The other girl's blush because lavi was a second hottest guy in this academy lucky for Allen.**

**"It's a pleasure to meet you to Lavi hope we became friend's" Said Allen smilling brightly holding her bag on her front and bow. Lavi blush even redder because she's so totally cute.**

**"I better get going to Komui's office because I'll taking my schedule" Said Allen smilling.**

**"Um...I'll show you the way to the office" Said Lavi.**

**"Sure!" Said Allen. Then the both of them walk together.**

**"Allen can i ask you a question?" Said Lavi continue to walk.**

**"Sure!" Said Allen continue to walk.**

**"Why are you wearing a glove? And I think I saw something black" Said Lavi. Then Allen stop walking and Lavi to and turn.**

**"Lavi please don't talk about that I beg of you" Said Allen smilling a weak smile.**

**"Ok..Sorry about that. I got curious so I'm sorry" Said Lavi.**

**"It's alright. Let's walk forward" Said Allen. Then Lavi nodded. Then Lavi and Allen saw a sign _Komui's Office_. Lavi say Good bye and wave at Allen while walking. Allen wave to and enter the office. Allen saw many worker's typing and some holding a bunch of papper's.**

**"Um..." Said Allen. Then the worker's look at Allen.**

**"Sorry to disturb you. Where's Komui?" Said Allen nervously. Then someone walk on front of Allen he have round weird glasses.**

**"I'm Johnny. Are you Allen Walker?" Said Johnny. Allen nodded.**

**"That's strange I thought it's a boy. Come and followed me and be careful" Said Johnny walking and Allen followed.**

**"Be careful for what?" Said Allen.**

**"Be careful from Komui. He have strange robot attacking and some experiment's sometime some other students go to his office and drink something or inject and became any kind's of form. His crazy for science and He have a sister. He have a Sister Complex crying his sister name sometimes. Oh! here we are good luck" Said Johnny and walk away. Allen sweat drop and very nervous to come inside. Then someone walk behind Allen.**

**"Allen!" Said a familiar voice. Allen turn and it was Lenalee.**

**"Lenalee? What are you doing here?" Said Allen.**

**"I'm a student here and My brother working as a vice principal and a science teacher" Said Lenalee holding a rabbit picture mug coffee.**

**"So your saying his..." Said Allen sweat drop. Lenalee nodded.**

**"Yup! His I'm talking about. And let's go inside and I'll intruduce you" Said Lenalee and open the door and walk inside and Allen followed.**

**"Lenalee Chan! I Miss youuuuu!" Said Komui running and hugging his sister leg.**

**"Nii-san. Here's you coffee" Said Lenalee smilling at her brother. Komui stop hugging his Sister leg and took the coffee and sip.**

**"Thank you Lenalee-Chan. And who's she?" Said Komui looking at Allen.**

**"She's Allen Walker" Said Lenalee.**

**"Oh! You mean your talking about her she save your life?" Said Komui. Lenalee nodded. Komui was glad she's not a boy. if she is Komui will kill him.**

**"N-Nice to meet you sir" Said Allen bowing.**

**"Don't be like that. You save my Little Sister's Life I'm really glad" Said Komui smilling. Allen smile she was glad that Lenalee's Brother was so nice.**

**"Oh! Here's your silver crest and a schedule I forgot to gave this to you. And also congrat's your an exorcist now" Said Komui smilling. Allen took the Schedule and put his silver crest at his left uniform.**

**"Thank you very much. Komui" Said Allen smile brightly.**

**"Ok! your free to go. Lenalee-Chan you must go to your classroom you to Allen" Said Komui in his serious tone. Lenalee and Allen nodded and walk away to Komui's office. While they are gone.**

**"Cross. I will take good care of your precious daughter I swear" Said Komui in his serious tone.**

**To be continue.**

**Me: Review's if you wanted to XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note : "Sigh" Bored. Hate the bordomed. So that's why I'll Made another one. Hope you enjoy. And Thank you dgm-mega fan for review ^_^ I'm so glad.**_

_**Warning: Look at Chapter 1,2,3 and 4 ( I'm so lazy to write. Don't know why "sigh")**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own -man. It belong's to Katsura Hoshino. ( "sigh" to much sigh XD. I'm bored! and my house is to much noisy can't think of anything. Stupid TV! Someone watching I'll wait in 12 A.M because it's so quiet. Peaceful "sigh")**_

**Lenalee and Allen walk in the hallway they have the same schedule. Allen was so glad that she have the same class as her.**

**"Ok! This is the science class and My Brother was a teacher be prepare for the craziest invention" Said Lenalee warning to Allen. Allen gulped in nervous. Both of them go to the class room. Allen saw Lavi. Lavi noticed her and smiled and waving hellow. Allen waved back and smiled.**

**"Oh! you know lavi?" Said Lenalee. Allen nodded.**

**"I see..Good luck" Said Lenalee smilling and go to her sit. Allen don't mind to sit everywhere so she decided to sit behind on the Japanese Samurai. While walking the Japanese Samurai use glared at Allen. Allen notice but ignored him and sit down behind the Japanese Samurai. Then the redhair walk closer to Allen.**

**"Yoh! Allen nice to see you again" Said Lavi smilling at Allen. All the girl's glared at Allen but Allen ignored them.**

**"Yeah.. Nice to meet you to. I'm glad that your at my same class" Said Allen smilling.**

**"M-Me to!" Said Lavi blushing and scratching his cheek. All the girl's saw it and blush.**

**"Oi! Baka Usagi be quiet!" Said the Japanese Man.**

**"Oww...Yuu-chan~ Don't be so grumpy join with us" Said Lavi Grinning. Kanda use his Death glare and Lavi was ready to run but it was to late because Kanda Unshred his sword Mugen fast and point at Lavi's troat.**

**"Don't think about running away. Baka Usagi." Said Kanda with a cold tone. Allen saw everything and began to spoke.**

**"Umm...Excuse me bringing a sword inside the school is even allowed in here?" Asked Allen. Lavi gulped looking at Kanda's sword.**

**"Shut up! Moyashi" Said Kanda. Allen vein pop and use her gentle smile.**

**"Excuse me? What did you say again?" Said Allen using her gentle smile.**

**"I Said Shut up Moyashi. Are you deaf?" Said Kanda. (Still pointing his Mugen at Lavi's troat) All the student in the class watch the new girl and Kanda fighting ready to back away if they got both mad. Allen twitch in annoyance but use her poker face well. smilling gently.**

**"No. I Am not deaf and your name is?" Said Allen.**

**"I'm Yu Kanda if you say my first name your going to hell" Said Kanda with his cold tone.**

**"I See I'm Allen Walker. I Know it is a boy's name but I don't care" Said Allen with a gentle smiled.**

**"I See your a tomboy" Said Kanda smirk. Allen twitch and smile again.**

**"I'm not a tomboy Ba-Kanda" Said Allen with a sweet smile. Kanda twitch with annoyance. Then Both of them use a Dark Aurora and glared at each other with a lightning. All the student's sweat drop and back off because of the cold atmosphere and Lavi freeze. Then the Bell rang. Komui open the door and saw the two of them glaring each other.**

**"Class time for Learning! Oh! Kanda and Allen you became friend's quickly how nice" Said Komui with a cheerful face.**

**"Were Not Friend's!" Said the both of them shouting.**

**"I see....I see please all of you sit down and you to Kanda and put down your sword so that Lavi can sit" Said Komui with a smile on his face. Kanda "Che" and followed the order. "Allen please go on front of everyone and introduce to yourself" Said Komui. Allen nodded. Then Allen go on front of the class.**

**"I'm Allen Walker you all ready known. I'm fifteen pleasure to meet you" Said Allen with bow and use her sweet gentle smile. All the boy's blush of Allen beacuse of Allen sweet gentle smile. ( Accept Kanda)**

**"Che!" Said Kanda and sit down quietly. Lenalee was finally to wake up ( I forgot Lenalee was sleeping all the whole time because she's tired).**

_**To be continue.**_

_**Author's Note: The Chaos and Love will Began! But first friendship first ^_^.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Thx for review's i thought every one hate it XD.**_

_**Warning: Beware of my Wrong spelling,Grammar and sentence's (I think ^_^)**_

_**Disclaimer: You already known -man is not mine. It belong's to *drum roll* Katsura Hoshino! *clapping* ( Hope you enjoy ^_^)**_

**While at class everyone listening to Claud Nine's math lecture. Then the Bell rang.**

**"Ok! Time for lunch time. Remmember the formula's. Now you may go" Said Nine. Everyone Chattering going out. Allen and Lenalee was began to walk together then suddenly Lavi shout "Wait!". Allen and Lenalee turn and saw Lavi running.**

**"Phew! I thought your just gonna leave me" Said Lavi pantting.**

**"Where's Kanda? I thought your alway's together." Said Lenalee.**

**"Nah! Kanda hate me but I love teasing him" Said Lavi Grinning.**

**"That's why your alway's in trouble" Said Allen sweat drop.**

**"Yeah! Kanda talk much longer when you two fight" Said Lavi.**

**"Hmph! His alway's saying Moyashi. So I called him Ba-Kanda" Said Allen crossing his arm with a vein pop. Lenalee and Lavi laught.**

**"Hey! Let's eat together on Kanda's table" Said Lavi grinning.**

**"Yeah! Let's chat together to know each other" Said Lenalee smilling.**

**"Um...Ok but I'm a glutton" Said Allen blushly.**

**"It's alright. I'm glad your not fat" Said Lavi grinning. Lenalee trow a hair clip of no where and hit Lavi's cheek.**

**"Ouch! that's hurt." Said Lavi whined touching his cheek. Allen sweat drop**

**"His saying It's alright. Be yourself Allen" Said Lenalee smilling brightly.**

**"O-Okay" Said Allen sweat drop. Then the three of them walk to the counter Lenalee and Lavi ordered their normal meal but for Allen ordered her mountain's of food. ( Remmember Black Order food's are for free).**

**"Um...Allen are you sure your going to eat that ALL!" Said Lavi sweat drop.**

**"Yeah! I told you that I'm a glutton. I eat to much but I'm not getting fatter. I wonder why?" Said Allen wondering.**

**"L-Let's go eat but where's Kanda?" Said Lenalee changing the subject.**

**"Their!" Said Lavi pointing seeing Kanda alone eating with a Dark Aurora and using his death glared at any fangirl getting near him. Lenalee and Allen sweat drop.**

**"Let's go!" Said Lavi smilling. Lenalee and Allen nodded. The three of them coming closer to Kanda but Lavi came running first****.**

**"Yuu-Chan! Can we eat here? We brought our friend Lenalee and Moyashi-Chan!~" Said Lavi with a cheerful tone. Kanda use Death glare at Lavi and Allen glared at Lavi saying Moyashi-Chan. Lavi Sweat drop.**

**"Come on! Yuu-Chan~ were bud's remmember?" Said Lavi grinning ignoring Allen's glare. Kanda unshred his sword mugen but luckily for Lavi he run and hide at Lenalee's back. Kanda saw Lenalee angry.**

**"Kanda! Please?" Said Lenalee with a Dark aurora and use her gentle smile. Kanda "Che'd" put down his sword and sit down begin to eat his soba. Allen and Lavi were amazed at Lenalee but scared instead.**

**"Let's eat" Said Lenalee turn with a smile and became calm. Allen and Lavi gulped. **

_'I'll never ever made Lenalee mad ever!' _**Said Lavi swearing. Then the three of them began to eat. Lenalee and Lavi saw Everyone looking at Allen eating and saw every dish was already finish in merely second's. Everyone sweat drop's.**

**"Thank's for the food" Said Allen. Allen saw everyone looking at her.**

**"What is it? Is something wrong?" Said Allen with a smile. Everyone began to eat with a blush.**

**"Che. Yes it is. You eat like a pig" Said Kanda finish eating.**

**"Oh yeah? I heard a rumor that you eat soba everyday. So-ba man~" Said Allen with a cheerful tone and a bright smile. Kanda vein pop.**

**"You have a death wish Moyashi" Said Kanda using his death glare.**

**"Bring it. Soba man Ba-Kanda!" Said Allen using her glared. Then Kanda and Allen use another lightning. Everyone watching it and Got curious who's gonna win the fight. Then a Dark Aurora Appeared and the two saw Lenalee with a smile and a dark aurora.**

**"You two. Please sit down quietly" Said Lenalee with a gentle smile and a dark aurora. The two nodded and sit down. Kanda "Che" he did'nt want Komui's sister get mad at him if Komui saw this, his gonna use him with a crazy experiment on him. Allen was scared that Lenalee was mad at her and said "Sorry".**

**"It's okay Allen" Said Lenalee with a smile and change the atmosphere quickly. While at Lavi watching with amusement.**

_'Wow! Allen was quite amazing talking to Kanda very long. His really my type of girl'_** Said Lavi Grinning. Then the bell rang. Lenalee and Allen waved good bye at them and walk away. Lavi waved back but kanda "Che".**

**"So Yuu-chan~ What do you think with Moyashi-Chan?" Asked Lavi.**

**"Quite annoying and if you said my first name again your dead" Answer Kanda Death glare at the Baka Usagi.**

**"Oww~ I'm just joking Yuu-Chan" Said Lavi and run for his life and left Kanda alone.**

**"Che. She's different than the other girl's" Said Kanda smirk and walk to his next class.**

_**To Be Continue.**_

_**Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter XD.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: "sigh" Don't know what to say XD. Hope you like my chapter's ^_^**_

_**Warning: You already known my warning's right?**_

_**Disclaimer. -man is not really mine. Katsura Hoshino is the owner.**_

**Then at the afternoon 12:30 pm all the classes are already finish and All the student's are finally getting home. While Allen and Lenalee are walking together.**

**"Lenalee you go ahead and tell jerry that i just gonna buy something" Said Allen smilling. Lenalee nodded. Lenalee was going the opposite direction and waved good bye. Allen waved back and continue to walk and saw a book store and go inside. Allen never knew Lavi was following her. Allen pick a piano piece song and some romance books. Allen go to the cashier and said "Thank you" Allen smile at the cashier. Allen put the book's inside her bag and continue to walk. Lavi just following her until he saw a Maid Cafe. Allen go inside and saw Lenalee talking to Allen and Laugh together. Then 15 minutes later Allen wear a maid uniform she have make up on her face.**

**"Strike!" Said Lavi shouting. Everyone look at him but Lavi ignored it. Lavi decided that he will go inside the cafe. Lavi go to the entrance and enter.**

**"Welcome to our Caf- Lavi!" Said Lenalee shock.**

**"Hi!" Said Lavi grinning. Then Allen came running and saw Lavi.**

**"Eh? Lavi? What are you doing here?" Asked Allen. Lavi look at her and saw Allen's hair swishing side to side. When Lavi saw her closer she look's so beautiful.**

**"Strike~!" Said Lavi shouting and blushing. All the costumer look at him.**

**"Strike?" Said Allen confuse what he say. Lenalee giggled**

**"Lavi. What is your order? Here some Menu." Said Lenalee smilling. Lavi take it and saw a table and sit down. Allen go to Lavi.**

**"So pick anything?" Said Allen smilling. Lavi look at her and blush.**

**"I-I h-have a-a r-reg-gul-lar c-cof-fee inst-ead" Said Lavi blushing even redder.**

**"Hm! Do you have some fever Lavi?" Asked Allen. Allen take off Lavi's gear and put her hand to touch his forehead and come closer to his face. Lavi saw it and blush even more redder. Lenalee saw the scene and giggled.**

**"I guess it's a little bit hot" Said Allen worriedly. Allen put her hand's off and put Lavi's gear on his forehead. ( Lavi still blushing)**

**"Allen dear you must take the costumer back home" Said Jerry pop on the cashier.**

**"Ok!" Said Allen and turn to Lavi.**

**"Lavi where's your house?" Asked Allen.**

**"N-no! I'm okay! I don't have a fever" Said Lavi blushing.**

**"Really? But your a little bit hot" Said Allen worriedly.**

**"M-maybe It's the weather!" Said Lavi blushing a little.**

**"I guess your right. But I'm glad that your not sick" Said Allen smilling gently. Lavi blush.**

**"I better go tell jerry to make your coffee" Said Allen smilling and walk away. Then Lenalee walk closer to Lavi.**

**"You really like Allen don't you?" Said Lenalee.**

**"Yeah..She's different to other girl's" Said Lavi Day dreaming.**

**"I guess your right" Said Lenalee giggled. Lavi snap off.**

**"She's the type of girl that I want" Said Lavi grinning and saw Allen talking to Jerry.**

**"Ok! Good luck" Said Lenalee smilling. Then Allen came and put the coffee on the table and walk away to go to the next costumer. Lavi go to the cashier first and paid it. Then Lavi go to his sit to finish his coffee. When lavi finish his coffee. Allen walk to Lavi.**

**"Lavi may I asked you something?" Asked Allen.**

**"Sure!" Answer Lavi.**

**"Did you follow me on the bookstore?" Said Allen cross her arm's and rise her right brow up.**

**"N-no!" Said Lavi sweat drop. Lavi wondered how she did know. Allen sigh.**

**"Lavi don't lie. I saw you following me and don't deny" Said Allen angrily. Lavi gulped and sweating but he give up.**

**"Yeah..Sorry Al" Said Lavi in defeat and sigh.**

**"It's alright. I forgive you" Said Allen with a gentle smile. Lavi smiled brightly and glad that Allen forgive him.**

**"Allen let's go home it's 3:00 PM" Lenalee said shouting. Allen shocked and look at the clock is really is 3:00 ready to close the shop early because Miranda forgot to buy some food. Allen saw everyone is already gone only Lavi was in here.**

**"Ok! I'll change my clothes first" Said Allen smiled and go to the changing room.**

**"Lenalee where are you going and Can I also come?" Said Lavi sitting on the couch to the entrance.**

**"Sure! Allen and I going to the park" Said Lenalee smilling. Then Allen come out and walk to Lenalee.**

**"Let's go. Lenalee" Said Allen smilling.**

**"Allen I'm almost forgot Lavi was also coming with us" Said Lenalee smilling.**

**"Ok!" Said Allen with a smile and exit the entrance first. Lenalee and Lavi followed. While walking on the park All the girl's are looking at Lavi with a blush. Lavi sigh.**

**"Lavi all the girl's are staring at you" Said Lenalee.**

**"Yeah...I know it's so quite annoying. I Wish Kanda was with us and glared at them" Said Lavi with a sigh. Allen sigh.**

**"I Guess I have no choice then." Said Allen.**

**"Huh! Allen are you showing your.." Asked Lenalee.**

**"Yes. So that they also staring at me and stop staring at Lavi instead" Answer Allen with a smile. Lavi was so confuse what they were talking about. Allen pick out a bottle of water inside her bag and poured the water on her hand and wash her face and saw a star on her forehead and a long line scar to her cheek. Every girl shocked and began to whisper saying a Freak. Lavi was only shocked not saying anything.**

**"So...Are you shock Lavi?" Said Allen with a smile on her face and Lavi nodded and began to spoke.**

**"But...It was so Cool! Allen." Said Lavi Grinning. Allen blush because of what Lavi said and This is the first time saying her scar was so cool. Allen smile at Lavi and was so glad that he did'nt say Freak. Lenalee smiled. Then they continue to walk and Laughing at Lavi's joke. Then they already at the park.**

**"So What are we doing here?" Asked Lavi.**

**"Nothing watching the sky and reading something" Answered Lenalee. Then the sky became Red orange. Lavi look at Allen and began to blush because her long white hair was so beautiful and her face was pale but healthy. Allen look at lavi staring at her with a blush. Allen smiled and Lavi blush even more. Lenalee was looking at those two and giggle.**

**"Time goes fast. Let's go after it's night time" Said Lenalee broking the two staring each other. Lavi and Allen turn to Lenalee and nodded. Then there was a honk of the car behind them and saw Komui.**

**"Lenalee-Chan! Let's go home!~" Said Komui shouting and honking the car.**

**"Nii-san!" Said Lenalee shouting and blushing. Lavi and Allen sweat drop's.**

**"Sorry guy's about my brother" Said Lenalee sighing.**

**"It's Okay Lenalee" Said Allen smilling and Lavi just nodded and grin.**

**"Ok! Better get going now. See you tommorow" Said Lenalee smilling,running and waved good bye at them. Lavi and Allen waved back. Then they disappeared.**

**"I'm Better get going to Lavi" Said Allen.**

**"Can I come to? I Don't want a girl walking alone yah now!" Said Lavi Grinning. Allen sigh and nodd. Then they Already at Allen's normal house. Then the two of them are on the front door. Allen unlock the door and open it.**

**"Tim! I'm home!" Said Allen going inside her house and Lavi came inside to. Then Suddenly Timcanpy fly fast and go to Allen's top Head. Lavi shocked.**

**"W-what is that!" Asked Lavi.**

**"That's Timcanpy. My Father's Creation and his also my friend" Answered Allen take Timcanpy on her top head and kiss him. Timcanpy blush.**

**"I...I see" Said Lavi sweat drop. Lavi never knew the strange creature or machine can blush. Then Lavi became jelous of Timcanpy because Allen kiss him.**

**"Please sit down on my Living room. I'll made you some tea" Said Allen smilling at Lavi. Lavi blush and nodded. Then Lavi sit down on the couch and saw a Grand White piano.**

_'Oh...That's why Allen buy a piano piece. I never knew she can play the piano'_ **Said Lavi's thought. Then Lavi saw Timcanpy flying and sit on top of Lavi's head. Then Allen came holding some green tea.**

**"Oh! Tim like's you I'm glad and here's your tea" Said Allen smilling. Lavi take his tea and blush.**

**"So...Where's your father?" Asked Lavi drinking his tea.**

**"His on the job. Don't know where but he say far away from here" Answer Allen.**

**"Where's your mom?" Asked Lavi sipping his tea.**

**"I Don't have a mother but Father is not my real Father his my Gaurdian. My Foster Father died because of sickness. My Real parent's abandoned me because of my apperance" Said Allen smiled**

**"S-sorry to hear that" Said Lavi.**

**"It's Alright" Said Allen smilling. Allen look at the clock it's already 5:30 PM.**

**"You must go home now. It's already late. Maybe your parent's will be worried about you" Said Allen. Lavi nodded. Lavi took Timcanpy on top of his head and put down at the table. Allen escort lavi to the door and wave good bye at him. Lavi waved back and walk away. Allen locked the door and close it. Timcanpy fly and go to Allen top head. Allen giggled.**

**"Let's go timcanpy and eat something. I bet your hungry" Said Allen and Timcanpy nodded. Then Allen finish cooking. Timcanpy and Allen eat together and finish. Allen wash the dishes and already finish. Timcanpy flew and go to Allen's top head. Allen saw the clock it's already 7:30 Pm. Allen pick up her back pack and go upstair's and past at Cross's door. Allen feel's going back there but it's wrong to go to other's room without permission so she go to her room and entered. Allen change her clothes of course Timcanpy was on Allen's table using his wing's to close his eye's. Then Allen smiled at Tim and finish it.**

**"You may look now Timcanpy" Said Allen smilling. Timcanpy open his eye's and go to Allen's top head. Allen wondered if Timcanpy have eye's. Then Allen take out his home work and finish it and Review all the subject and memorize it all. Then Allen look at the clock it's 9:20 Pm. Allen stand up and take out her diary and wrote what happen today when she finish writing Allen hug her Diary and sigh. Allen clean all her table and go to her bed.**

**"Timcanpy. Let's go to sleep now. There's school tommorow" Said Allen and Timcanpy nodded. Allen hide her diary behind the pillow.**

**"Good night Tim" Said Allen and close the light.**

_**To be Continue.**_

_**Author's Note: Heheheh! Hope you like my chapter XD. Is it good or bad? XD. Review please! ^_^**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Thx kawamoyashi ^_^ and dgm-mega fan still reading my fanfic ^_^. I hope that my other story is not ugly but i have to finish it fast XD. I Have to think what the ending is XD. I'm quite busy lately I upgrade my 2 story for today be patient XD. here's chapter 8 hope you enjoy! ^_^**_

_**Warning: Beware my wrong spelling,grammar's and etc. XD**_

_**Disclaimar: -man is not mine it belong's to Katsura Hoshino. (Hope you enjoy ^_^)**_

**Allen wake up early and look at the clock it's 5:00 AM. This is the 2nd time of day. Allen was so glad that she have 3 friend's She hope that it will stay this forever. Allen look at Timcanpy sleeping soundly. Allen smiled and go outside her room walk and past Cross's door. Allen feel that she need to go to Cross's door. She have no choice to open the door but it was strange that Cross forgot to lock the door. Allen step inside and look around. Then suddenly there is a note. Allen take it and read.**

_"I'm Sorry Allen but I have to tell you this straight. You have a noah's blood. Noah's blood are rear human you must don't go near the other noah if they sense you. They will take you by force or plan something to take you but don't worry you have allies and friend's at your school they will protect you. I'll tell you a story about your past. Please my daughter be brave and walk forward like Mana said everyday. 11 year's ago Mana's brother found you on the orphanage and decided to kidnap you. Mana's brother sucessfully kidnap you and use noah's blood on you and also use an experiment and strange magic on you with unknown reason. Mana's brother erase your memories and finish his plans. Then he rase you nicely like his own daughter then Mana fond you. Mana's Brother decided to intruduce to you to his little brother and decided his little brother will take good care of you once more he erase your memories. Mana asked why his brother erase your memory. Mana's brother chunkle and said it's a secret. Allen you must remmember not to talk to noah's they have brown skin and yellow eye's at night at morning they bacame a human form and other noah student's are akuma's at night but don't be afraid The Black Order Academy will protect you with a strange power weapon's and you also have a power weapon it's your left arm. The exorcist is the weapon of god also the General but they are much more powerful than exorcist. Then the finder's will risk their life for the exorcist to find any information. Remmember Allen walk forward until you die don't stop alway's remmember this" to Cross PS: "Have a nice life don't worry to much Allen. Komui the vice principal will protect you. Enjoy the normal day but at night come home early and practice your weapon so that you can fight with the other exorcist. Good luck my Child"_

**"Idiot Cross" Said Allen closing her eye's controlling her tear's and hugging the letter. Timcanpy was on the door watching but record them all. Then Allen snapped off and put the letter inside Cross's Drawer and run fast closed Cross's door and saw Timcanpy flying.**

**"Let's go Tim! I don't want to be late" Said Allen wiping her eye's. Timcanpy nodded. Allen prepared their breakfast and cook very fast. Then Timcanpy and Allen finish their breakfast. Allen go to the bathroom. Then 10 minute's Allen finish his bath. Timcanpy was waiting outside flying. Then Allen finish clothing herself put a powder,gloved,silver crest on her left cloth and take her back pack and open the door and saw Timcanpy flying outside.**

**"Tim. Wanna go with me? I know it's lonely inside the house" Said Allen smilling and talking to Timcanpy. Timcanpy nodded and go inside Allen's back pack. Then Allen open the door and close it. Allen began to walk remmembering what Mana said **_' Walk forward Until you die. Don't stop. Alway's Remmember this Allen'_

_'I wonder if my uncle was alive?'_** Said Allen in her thought. Then suddenly she bump some one and fall.**

**"Oww....Sorry" Said Allen touching her butt.**

**"No..I was the one to apologize because I'm not watching were I'm going" Said the teenager voice wearing a noble clothes.**

**"It's alright but I'm to also my fault wondering around not seeing were I'm going" Said Allen smilling.**

**"I see..It's our fault. Here take my hands" Said the teenager voice. Allen gladly take the teenager hands and said "Thank you"**

**"No problem. What's your name young lady?" Said the teenager.**

**"I'm Allen. Allen Walker. Sorry it's a name guy" Said Allen smilling blushly.**

**"Nah! It's alright young lady" Said the Teenager smilling. Then the bell rang.**

**"Oh no! I'm late for school see yah!" Said Allen Running and waved good bye at him.**

**"Finally. I found you little sister" Said the teenager grin.**

**To be Continue.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short. I'm busy for today update my other stories. ^_^ Hope you forgive me ^^.**


End file.
